1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachments for powered hedge-trimming equipment. More particularly, the invention pertains to adjustable attachments which enable the user to modify the attachment configuration to facilitate hedge trimmer use in a variety of trimming sites.
2. Prior Art
With the advent of powered hand tools for yardwork, such activity which has heretofore been too physically demanding or time consuming has now been brought within the capability of an expanding class of individuals. Although the powered cutting edge has eliminated considerable physical exertion, the use of many of these tools remains somewhat awkward. For example, such landscaping equipment as hedge trimmers is structurally designed to be held with both hands and operated within the individual's immediate reach. As a consequence, the user must frequently contend with inaccessible trimming locations which require considerable bending and reaching.
Furthermore, when trimming shrubbery which stands beyond the reach of the user, stepladders and similar items must be used to complete the trimming operation. Not only does this type of activity cause inconvenience to the user, but the concurrent stretching and climbing may expose the person to unnecessary risks. These dangers are compounded by the fact that such power tools may continue to operate during a fall, resulting in additional injury by the cutting teeth of the power tool.